Breaking the Habit
by LooMoo
Summary: Will the clean freak Fate be able to tolerate what Nanoha has become? Nanofate


**Disclaimer: **Clearly don't own MGLN. But holy crap if I did...*ahem* I'll write fic about that later :) but for now enjoy this...

****

* * *

Breaking the Habit

Nanoha laughed noisily at the TV programme she was watching, spraying the handful of crisps she crammed in her mouth all over herself and the coffee table that she also rested her holey sock covered feet on. She shifted slightly to brush the slightly soggy morsels off to the floor and in doing so accidentally knocked off three coke cans that where balanced on the arm of the sofa making her jump slightly as they clattered to the floor loudly.

"Damn, I better clean this up quick" she said aloud to the empty room "Fate-chan is going to be home soon" she slowly rose from her sitting position and, _without_ haste, began picking up each can before she waddled over the neglected rubbish bin in the kitchen and carefully placed them inside.

Having completed this strenuous task, she laid back down on the sofa absolutely pooped.

It had been a whole year since Nanoha had been fired from the TSAB. Apparently Divine Buster-ing a trainee to near death and then being sued by said victim was grounds enough to be dismissed indefinitely. (Who makes up these silly rules anyway?)  
It has also been a year since her beloved girlfriend Fate left on a mission which hit Nanoha hard, especially without so much as the occasional letter being sent when Fate could find the time in between battles, needless to say she missed her a sorely.  
Therefore with the combination of these two events, it would be safe to say that Nanoha had let herself go. Without the need to keep fit for the sake of her job or look presentable to impress her girlfriend, she had fallen into numerous bad habits and one might say a decline in general hygiene.

The sound of a door opening made Nanoha suddenly bolt upright from her previous sprawled position and made her move the fastest she's moved in a whole year in the direction of the familiar sound.

"Fate-chan!" Before Fate had the chance to turn around fully she was pounced on by her slightly-heavier-than-she-remembered other half. "Oh my god I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too honey" the blonde enveloped her girlfriend in a warm hug and gave her a fervent kiss on the lips before pulling away slightly to cast her eyes over her. She didn't look much different from the last time Fate saw her except her pony tail was gone in favour of just letting the hair down and perhaps there was a little more meat on her bones… although it wasn't that noticeable, it's only that Fate knew Nanoha's body all too well that she could notice the change.

After they had finished their greetings, Nanoha pulled away from Fates line of vision and exposed the rest of the room.

"What the- did we get burgled last night or something Nanoha?" Despite the brunettes 'efforts' a few moments ago, the room still looked like a tornado had hit it. There was a large pile of unwashed clothes in the corners of the room, cans, bottles, wrappers, bits of paper and boxes everywhere as well as the dirty plate from last nights dinner still on the table.

"Nyahaha, sorry, living alone and all that, things tend to get a bit messy. I tried cleaning up before you came back but I got…distracted" Nanoha scratched the back of her head and looked off to the side, blushing slightly with embarrassment.

"Heh, it's okay I know what you mean. When you're are alone you don't really need to consider other people, it's the same in my office, I have one whole stack of papers that aren't colour coordinated yet" Fate chuckled, Nanoha smiled back at her understanding girlfriend "Let's clean this place up shall we?"

For the next three and a half hours the two (mostly Fate, an hour in Nanoha complained of exhaustion so had a lie down) cleaned the apartment to near spotlessness.

When Fate had finished making the final touches she was a little tired, especially after her 9 hour journey back home. But she was still ready for a romantic, passion filled 'welcome home' evening with Nanoha. She crept silently up the stairs _Nanoha has probably already made preparations_ she thought as she reached the bedroom door and began to open it slowly _I bet she's waiting in bed for me…_

She was half right. Nanoha was in bed…snoring loudly, arms and legs spread out wildly across the sheets. Fate sighed in exasperation at the sight and stomped her way over to the bed next to her 'lover'. She shook the sleeping girl lightly and whispered her name, but when no response came so she tried a little harder, then a little harder until she finally showed some sign of life by grunting, batting away the annoying hand and turning over to take up all the space on the bed.

That night a very sexually frustrated Fate went to sleep on the sofa with a scowl on her face.

--

Two weeks had passed since Fate's return and the apartment was already a mess thanks to a certain person who had lazed, burped and farted her way to completely pissing the blonde off. To top it all off, they still hadn't had sex due to Nanoha insufferable idleness and Fate had just about had enough.

"I'm leaving you Nanoha" she stated simply to her girlfriend who was lounging on the sofa in front of her, as usual.

"What! Why? You can't leave, is there someone else?" Nanoha stood up as she went from a range of emotions, from shocked to upset to angry.

"No, there isn't anybody else. It's you, I can't put up with you anymore"

"Is it because I'm fat?"

"You're not fat Nanoha, and I wouldn't care even if you were. It's just you are such a slob! It's only been two weeks and you are already doing my head in. I'm constantly cleaning up after you when I come home from work and you're just so damn lazy all the time!" Fate gestured her hand towards the rest of the untidy room to prove her point. "I'm supposed to be your girlfriend not your bloody skivvy"

"I'm sorry Fate-chan, I can change I promise, just give me another chance" Nanoha literally got down on her knees and begged, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Hmpf, I'll give you 24 hours. If you haven't broken your habits by then, I won't put up with it anymore" without waiting for a response Fate turned around and left through the front door.

Nanoha stared at the door for a good 20 minutes before she sprang, albeit reluctantly, into action. She ran into the kitchen and gathered together some cleaning equipment before returning to the living room and scanned the surrounding area. She realise she was in for a long night.

--

Exactly 23 hours and 59 minutes later Fate turned her key in the lock and hesitantly opened the door to a crack, not quite knowing what to expect. Although when she finally plucked up the courage to fully open the door, she was pleasantly surprised. The room was immaculate. There was no clutter; no dust; no week-old apple cores scattered around the room, everything was tidily in its place.

But what Fate was most impressed with was Nanoha herself who was leaning apprehensively on the arm of the sofa; gone were the baggy clothes to be replaced with neatly ironed shirt and a pair of clean jeans; her once bedraggled and unkempt hair was now combed back into her usual side ponytail.

Without the need for words Fate rushed forward, embraced her beloved and kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you and I'm sorry about this silly fight Nanoha" said Fate, panting a little, she placed her hand tenderly on her girlfriends cheek.

"It's okay" Nanoha said quietly leaning into the touch.

"I love you"

"Love you too"

"You know I would never leave you though, don't you?" Fate enquired making Nanoha stiffen slightly and look searchingly into her eyes. "Really?" she asked.

"Of course not, you would _really_ have to piss me off before you can get rid of me"

Nanoha heaved a sigh of relief and detached herself from Fate "Thank god!" Fate looked at her in confusion and disbelief as she unbuttoned her jeans, slumped on the sofa and started watching daytime television.

Fate gaped a little longer at the girl before she looked around the room suspiciously, catching sight of a little piece of red cloth poking out of the closed door of the cupboard in the corner of the room. Glancing over at Nanoha one more time whose attention was still on the television she made her way over to the other side of the room and opened the cupboard door only to be knocked back by a huge pile of dirty clothes that cascaded out.

"What the-" Fate complained as she dug her way out of the mountain of dirty clothes. From this vantage point she could also make out several pieces of litter (including the aforementioned week-old apple cores) brushed underneath the settee Nanoha was laying on. In fact on closer inspection the whole room seemed only to have had a surface clean, thus creating an illusion of having had a thorough tidying.

Fate stood up seething and marched over to the oblivious Nanoha and was about to blow her top when she suddenly composed herself as rational thought took over _Okay calm down_ she thought to herself breathing deeply _I'll give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she just ran out of time and panicked. I guess 24 hours wasn't really enough time. As long as Nanoha has changed- _Nanoha unexpectedly burped very loudly.

"Hey Fate get me a beer will ya!" she shouted while scratching her crotch. Her attention was suddenly ripped away from the TV by the sound of a door slamming violently in its frame "Ugh, Fate-chan?"

Nanoha never did get her beer.

* * *

A/N: Haha just a pointless little fic inspired by my annoyance of slobs.

Seriously little things like not pulling the shower curtain across so it doesn't get mildew; not tucking a chair in; not putting something away when you got it out; not putting the cap back on the toothpaste etc etc really irritate me because they are so damn simple and yet some people constantly and consistently still don't do it!  
grr I don't blame Fate for leaving! [/rant]

(I'm not really one to talk though…when nobody is looking I always drink juice straight from the carton (: )

Anyway ignore that little rant and review please.


End file.
